


Leavin' On Your Mind

by Ch3rryWin3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I was either tired or paying more attention to netflix, I wrote half of this at 4am, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, So if this isnt coherent or good thats why, The other half i was probably half asleep, While watching Wynonna Earp, no angst for once, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch3rryWin3/pseuds/Ch3rryWin3
Summary: James built a pillow for, Sirius is cuddly, and Remus is just really really gay





	Leavin' On Your Mind

"Sirius what the fuck?"

The dark haired boy in question was wrapped in at least 3 blankets on the ground in the middle of the floor surrounded by a blanket fort. The floor was covered in pillows. Remus didnt know if he wanted to ask where all the extra blankets and pillows came from. It was better than he didnt know, most of the time.

"Well you see, we got rained on during quidditch practice and James and I got cold so we made a fort."

Remus rolled his eyes, but the smile on his face betrayed the illusion of annoyance. He made his way to his bed to set his books down. His bed had been stripped bare.

"Remuuuuuuuuus" Sirius whined from across the room. He turned at his name, dropping the books onto the bare bed. Sirius had kicked the cocoon he'd settled into open on one side and held his arms out, making grabby hands like a kid asking to be picked up.

He did that often, to all three of them. Sirius was, in general, a cuddly person and rarely slept in his own bed. Usually it was Remus' or James', but sometimes it was Peter's. And more often than not he was wrapped around someone like an octopus.

Remus toed off his shoes before complying to Sirius' whining and lying down on the mass of pillows (which also had a cushioning charm, making them all the more comfortable) in Sirius' embrace. Sirius had always been a cuddly person, since about halfway through first year, but the way it made Remus' heart speed up and skip beats was a recent development. He wished it would stop.

"Stop that, you're gonna make your lip bleed."

Remus glanced up to see Sirius looking down at him. It was strange, since he was taller than Sirius by several inches. Then again, so were most people. He released his bottom lip from between his teeth with a roll of his eyes. "Yes mum" he muttered.

Sirius laughed and Remus could feel the vibrations where he'd rested his forehead in Sirius' shoulder. "For real though Moony, what's up? You only bite your lip that hard when you're upset"

Remus shook his head "nothing, Pads. Moons in a couple days. I'm just tired it all." They were quiet for a moment before Sirius spoke again.

"Do you remember the first time you spoke to us, back in first year?"

Remus thought for a moment "didn't I shout at James?"

Sirius laughed again. Remus thought it was one of the best sounds in the world. "Yeah. He said flying fiddlesticks or something of the sort after stubbing his toe and you slammed your book closed and shouted 'I'M BEGGING YOU JUST SAY FUCK' and the room was silent for at least five minutes."

They were both laughing by the end of the story. By the time theyd calmed down again the blankets had gone from around their shoulders to their waists. Sirius lay on his back and Remus' face was buried in his shoulder.

"God I forgot I worded it like that."

Sirius slung an arm around Remus' back, tracing patterns on his arm "and from that moment on we made it our mission to be your friend."

They fell into silence again and Remus was almost asleep. Sirius was like a human furnace, and he smelled nice. Like cedarwood.

"Hey, Re?"

"Mm?" Remus lifted his head to look at Sirius.

"Im..going to do something but you. You need to close your eyes."

Normally Remus would be worried since all of his friends had an...interesting sense of humor. But right now he was too tired, and Sirius sounded almost..nervous. His eyes shut and he waited. Nothing happened for several moments and Remus started to open his eyes.

Before be could there were lips crashing into his own and oh my God he was kissing Sirius. He almost forgot to kiss back in his shock. Sirius Black was kissing him. _Sirius Black was kissing him._

He was breathless when they pulled away, half convinced this was all a dream. They were kissing again in half a second. Sirius's hands were roaming under his shirt and-

"Guys guys!! I made Lily Evan's laugh!"

Remus dropped his head into Sirius' neck to hide the redness creeping up his face. He hoped James wouldnt notice.

"Everything alright you two? Remus looks like he might explode."

Sirius threw a pillow in James' direction "I hate you and you're the worst."

James gasped, dramatically loud as he dodged the pillow and dropped down at Sirius' side. "Aw thanks, I know I'm the best!"

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a Wynonna Earp episode title lmao


End file.
